


Home

by outofordxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are married, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, casdean - Freeform, disrupted domestic, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofordxr/pseuds/outofordxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Winchester have finally settled down, leaving the hunting life behind. With three kids, a decent home, and a happy life, the men find a balance. When a new enemy emerges, the two partners find themselves sucked back into the life they left behind; taking the children with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for misspelling, or mis-capitalization of some words. The y and u keys on my computer do not work, so I have to copy and paste them. I mostly use the y key, so many words with u in them, are misspelled.

“This is called popcorn, Marion.”  
“Wow!” The small girl sang, her blonde curls framing her round face. Her bright blue eyes watched as the kernels in the pan popped, and jumped about. This small being, so fragile, belonged to a happy family of five. Marion was the middle child, the twin of Justice Jay/J.J., and the younger sister of West. Their fathers were Dean and Castiel Winchester. Sometimes big sister Claire Novak would come to visit. She’s the half sibling, and she doesn’t like living in the same house.  
“Dada!” A small voice called from the highchair behind Marion and her father. She kept her attention on the dancing beads, while Castiel faced the other twin.  
“Yes, JJ?” The middle aged looking man asked with a twitch of his lips. A smile of sorts. He was so happy in this house, loving every moment of it.  
“Tell us a story!” The little girl cooed. She gave her father hopeful eyes and he complied, easily.  
“Okay.” Castiel sighed, in that relaxed way he did. He pondered for a moment before starting. He picked her up out of the seat and joined Marion next to the stove. He keeps JJ on his hip, and sways, helping cook the popcorn, “Once upon a time, there was an angel. One day he met a young huntsman—“  
“Like in Snow White?” Marion sang.  
“Hm… Sort of. He fought monsters. Anyways, the hunter had met the angel before. But the angel didn’t remember him. The hunter needed to save his kid brother, but he didn’t know how. He went to find a healer. When he found him, he saw that it was the angel—“  
“Dada?”  
“Yes, JJ?”  
“Is this story about you and Daddy?” Her eyes gleamed p at him, mouth open in curiosity.  
“N-no.” He frowned. He swallowed a knot and looked away, “your father is not an angel.”  
“But you are, right?” Marion mumbled, watching the popcorn. Cas’ eyebrows knit together, he exhaled and shook his head.  
“No, sweetheart.” He pushed away the pinch of emotions and ruffled her hair. “I’m not.”



Castiel watched the animals prancing around the television screen. He didn’t understand the musical cartoons yet, but the girls seemed to enjoy them. He was intrigued as well. These small beings, children, were so easily amused. They had yet to experience the terrors of reality. Even if it seemed a bit fantastical at times.  
He had drifted off to sleep multiple times in the duration of the movie. Marion and JJ were asleep beside him, breathing softly. They always slept together, kept a close watch on one another, and defended each other. Dean worried about it, for good reason, too. Castiel found it a bit endearing.  
The front door opened, and he jumped a little, turning to see his husband and son enter the house. Dean noticed his girls napping and turned to tell West quietly to be mindful of his volume. Cas smiled gratefully at the green eyed man, who returned the small gesture.  
West made his way p stairs, carrying his TMNT backpack on one shoulder. Dean was walking Cas back to the kitchen, the ex-angel worrying his hands all over Dean’s chest. His fingers fluttered over Dean’s lapels, eyes trained p at the man. Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and lips, smiling.  
“How were they?” he asked softly, rubbing circles into the other’s back.  
“Exhausting…” Cas chuckled. Dean smiled, glancing down, and then looking into his lover’s eyes.  
“How about we get them upstairs, get West’s homework done, and then we can watch something?” he rasped, reaching p to rub Castiel’s shoulders.


End file.
